


Needed something new so I'm trying with you

by Clarice_Tautou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Asshole Scott McCall, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Good Guy Derek, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mature Derek, Mentioned Allison Argent, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Scott is a Bad Friend, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice_Tautou/pseuds/Clarice_Tautou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is shaking now but her voice is icy cold and even “does she know you were mine first?” Scott looks wounded by this “Stiles come on” and all Stiles does is step closer “do you think about me when you fuck her?” Scott is winded, he's never heard Stiles talk to him like this, no matter how angry she's been but the smell of her fury and tears,the sound of her voice and her trembling are all too much for Scott, he has to say something, do something to stop this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to GOODBYE by FEDER FEAT LYSE and thought huh, maybe some angry Sciles with a fem!stiles and it just got so far away from me, I'm sorry guys I don't even know what happened here.

Stiles closes her eyes and tips her head back, trailing her hands down her body as she rolls her hips to the beat. It's hot and crowded and the base is so intense, she swears her heartbeat has changed to match it. Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips then she bites her bottom lip, there are bodies on every side of her and then there's one right behind her, a firm chest plastered against her back. She leans into it as her ass grinds back against the stranger, his hands fly to her hips and she places her own on top of them. The stranger puts his nose on the juncture where her shoulder meets her neck and that...that's too familiar, too intimate, too much like what she came here to run away from so she pushes him off but he's getting grabbier and grabbier so she turns around and shoves his chest hard. He doesn't move much and grabs her by her waist, pulling her into him “someone likes it rough, huh slut” Stiles struggles in his grip “get the fuck off of me!” she yells but the music is too load and the people nearest to them are either too drunk to notice the conflict or they don't care. He's dragging her along bodily towards the exit when she is suddenly yanked out of his grip and he's on his ass at the edge of the dance floor, for a moment she thinks he's just lost his footing and she turns to run when she slams into a rock solid chest, she looks up into the stormy face of one Derek Hale.

Derek looks at her frightened face and his eyes soften for just a moment before he remembers why she looks that way, he glares at the guy on the ground over her shoulder and flashes his eyes. Stiles is pretty sure he's gone but she doesn't' turn around to check, just stares at Derek, maybe she should say something? “Uhm....thanks for...for..well you know...” she finishes awkwardly with eyes downcast. She starts to head for the exit when Derek wraps his hand around her wrist, she flinches violently and whips her head around, eyes wide and he lets go like he'd been burned. He wordlessly takes the lead and she follows him in the path that his broad body had cleared through the dance floor.  
“You alright?” he asked as soon as they were outside and she could hear him over the noise, “yeah, I mean I'm still a little shaken up but...” she shrugs. There's a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Derek speaks, “what the hell are you doing here Stiles? On your own? Unprotected?” Stiles glares up at Derek “ I was dancing Derek, having fun okay?! I just needed to blow off some steam. Sorry for being a pain, I'll get out of your way and you can enjoy the rest of your night” she spins on her heels and heads in the direction of her jeep. As soon as she opened the door Derek was behind her pushing it shut causing her to yelp and jump in fright “dude what the hell, are you roid raging right now?” she snarked with so much heat she was a little surprised at herself. “What's going with you Stiles? You haven't been yourself lately, and you're trying to hide it. I see how you try to hide it from the pack” then he tilted her chin up with his index and middle fingers “I can see that you're not okay”. Stiles takes a shaky breath and raises her hands to cup Derek's face “I'm....I... I'm tired of being alone Derek, of not being needed,appreciated. I'm tired of not being seen, but...you, you see me” and she knows she'd been edging closer but she's not sure who closed the distance. All Stiles knows is that Derek's lips are surprisingly soft and gentle against her own, his arms snake around her waist and her hands make their way into his hair, dragging him closer, deepening the kiss. Derek pulls back and looks at Stiles, his gaze boring into her own “you're not sober” is all he says before snagging her keys and guiding her to the passengers side of her Jeep. Stiles finally snaps out of her daze when Derek slides into the drivers seat “I'm not drunk Derek, I know what I want and I know you want me too” she says as her hand travels up his thigh, he stops her hand before it can reach its destination “enough Stiles”. She grins salaciously before leaning into his space “Oh baby, I haven't even started yet” she nips his earlobe in punctuation. During the drive Stiles keeps sneaking glances at Derek who's eyes are firmly on the road when she has an idea, she slowly skims her hands up her thighs, the action pulling the hem of her short dress up even further. She arches her back and slips one hand between her parted thighs and throws her head back with a moan as her other hand moves up her body and squeezes her breast.  
Derek nearly drives them into a ditch “Stiles! What the fuck are you doing?” his voice ratchets up so many octaves he thinks briefly that he might be re-experiencing puberty and if the way his dick is trying to escape the confines of his jeans is any sign he might be right. “I'm touching myself Derek, I'm...” she moans loudly “I'm doing what you won't and...aaah yes...it feels good”. She looks at him through hooded lids “make me feel good Derek” she says breathily as she moved her hips in tiny circles and strokes herself through her underwear.

 

Derek's resolve is crushed when Stiles begins releasing these breathy little moans, her eyes shut tight and head thrown back against the headrest leaving her neck in the most inviting arch while she keeps saying his name like a fucking prayer (hehe, fucking prayer) and who is he to deny such sweet supplication? “Is your father home?” he asks through gritted teeth “take...take me to your place, please Derek, I need you” and he's not sure how many traffic laws he's breaking but he's pretty sure Stiles' dad will not be happy. Once he pulls up to the loft he thinks that maybe Stiles might get shy and want to leave but as soon as he cuts the engine she's across the centre console and licking into his mouth hard and hungry. She pulls her mouth away and breathes across his lips “fuck me” before she's plunging back into his mouth, and opening the door. She slides out of his lap and sticks her hand out for him to take. There's this look on her face, behind the haze of lust and dirty smirk...hesitation? And then Derek sees the question she isn't asking, the “are you sure?” that won't pass her lips and that has him moving, locking the jeep and taking her outstretched hand and leading her across the parking lot and into the building. They exit the elevator in a flurry of movement, Stiles with her legs wrapped around Derek's waist as he stumbles towards his door, a throat clears somewhere on their left hand side and Derek absently wonders if that's the woman at the end of the hall with all the birds..Martha?Mildred? He actually doesn't care and when he finally gets the door open, he has more important things to think about. 

Stiles groans at the loss of contact as Derek extracts himself from her hold and lays her down on his bed, she supports herself on her elbows and pulls her knees up closer to her chest with the knowledge that even in the low light, Derek is getting an eyeful as her dress is all but around her waist. He scents the air and his eyes glow a super natural red, while a deep growl emits from his chest and sends a shudder down Stiles' spine, she licks her lips and his hungry eyes track the movement. “Off” he instructs as his eyes roam her body and he shucks his leather jacket and toes off his shoes and socks, she stands up and stalks towards him and for a moment it feels like the tables have turned, like she's the predator and he's the prey. Slowly, Stiles pulls one strap down over her shoulder, then the other and the garment simply slides down her body and pools at her feet. He sucks in a sharp breath, she steps out of the fabric and reaches for his belt, hooking her fingers under the buckle, she walks him back to the bed, the back of her knees hit the bed and she sits heavily. She unbuckles and unzips his pants before pulling them down and he's stepping out of his jeans. There's so much want in her eyes when she looks up at him “off” she says, tugging on the hem of his Henley and then she smirks and Derek's dick somehow gets harder. Her breath catches in her throat as he strips his shirt off and she bites her bottom lip before leaning in again, breathing a puff of warm air against his clothed cock, he moves to take off his briefs but she stops him “nuh uh..not yet” is all she says before suckling the head of his dick and shutting down all of his higher brain power in the process. She palms,licks and sucks his dick through his briefs for what feels like ages before the soaked under garment is shoved down his thighs, his cock springs free and slaps loudly against his stomach.. Derek smirks at the “deer in the headlights” look on her face then keens loudly when she licks a hot stripe on his cock from base to head where she starts tonguing the slit. This would be over pretty fucking fast if things continued like this Derek thought, so he gently pulls Stiles off his dick and before she could get the protest out he sinks down to his knees and kisses her deep and filthy. He groans at the taste of himself on her tongue then pulls away and pushes her lightly till her back hits the bed and he kisses his way down her body pulling her lacy black thong down along the way, by the time he has placed reverent kissed from her toes up to her inner thighs she is trembling and gasping for air. He breathes against her entrance while nosing at the juncture of where her hip meets her thigh “Derek pleeeease...” she whines and that, that sweet wanton sound makes him stop teasing and give her what she wants. Her fingers tangle in his hair as his mouth works over her, teeth grazing and tongue laving over her clit, her breath hitches when his tongue breaches her and he starts fucking her with it, slow and shallow. He's teasing her, so she crosses her ankles behind his head and pulls him forward sharply then keens at the way it pushes his tongue deeper, makes his stubble scrap against her a little harsher, his nose grazing her mound. He laps away at her hungrily, growling at how wet she is, how fucking incredible she tastes, how responsive she is, it feels almost like he's drowning in her and he's just eating her out. Stiles starts yanking on his hair more insistently and squirming more “come 'ere” she says breathily as she shuffles up the bed till her head reaches the pillows and ,wow Derek has a lot of pillows. She shoves them out of her way as he crawls between her legs and hovers above her before she pulls him into a searing kiss “I need you inside me Derek, I need you now” and the words make his head swim a bit. Derek reaches into his bed side table for a condom, rolls it on deftly before positions himself on his knees and lines himself with her entrance.

They both moan loudly when he bottoms out and he stills for a minute to get his head right and when Stiles whispers “move”, he does. Slow, deep and hard thrusts that makes Stiles feel like she might lose her mind as she throws her head back and cries out “faster” and Derek obliges “faster...aaah Harder Derek...more! Oh god yes”. She's keening and babbling incoherent nonsense and he's pistoning his hips into hers so hard he knows there'll be bruises “so wet, god so tight, so perfect, so fucking perfect for me Stiles” he grits out through clenched teeth against her ear, he kisses and sucks on her neck and the soft skin behind her ear. He shifts his weight down to his forearms and she lifts her legs further up, nearly folding herself in half and the new angle makes her groan low, loud and guttural. Derek hikes her legs over her shoulder and she shouts as he sets a brutal pace, he's so fucking close and so is she...he can smell, taste, fell it in every thrust she meets with equal precision and enthusiasm. One of his hands snakes between them and works her clit with the perfect amount of pressure, a nearly flawless rhythm and her rhythm falters, then she's arching her back and raking her nails down his back, she's coming so hard she feels her eyes roll back into her head as her mouth is open in a silent scream of sheer ecstasy.  
One,two,three more thrusts and Derek is coming too. The force of it knocks all the air out of his lungs and he has a enough sense not to drop down on Stiles roughly but his elbows are suddenly full of jell-o so he lowers himself and tries to remember how to breathe. After a couple of minutes she's swatting at his shoulder “you're heavy” she grumbles and he pulls out his softened cock, and gets up to dispose of the condom. He wraps his arms around her once he's back in the bed and pulls the covers over them “uhm, I should....I'm gonna go” Stiles said while moving to get up and Derek's grip on her tightens “don't go” he says, so quiet she almost thinks she imagined it but then he adds “stay with me...please”. She lays back down and curls into him. They lay like that until sleep takes them both.

It should be awkward, when Stiles pads into the kitchen to a shirtless Derek making breakfast, but he gives her an easy smile and wraps her in his arms “eeew, I have morning breath...boozy morning breath” she giggles, “and I don't care” he says through a smile before he pecks her cheek and offers her some coffee. They talk over breakfast, about how much Derek wants Stiles, has wanted her for a long time and how he didn't think he was what she needed,that she was too young and had so much life to live to be tethered to him. She lays into him though “that's not how you show people you care Derek, that sort of self sacrifice that leaves you with nothing more than a martyr complex to show for it? That's not...it's not healthy. And, I'm not a child anymore in case you haven't noticed and...” “I've noticed” he interrupts” she snaps back “I wasn't done, and this adult is working through some things Derek. You saw some of it last night, I'm a bit of a mess, I'm not this perfect girl you'd be ruining okay and I don't need to be rescued or whatever. I guess I just want to know if you'll be there for me or if you just want me...physically”. Derek for his part is silent, she's right, she's not a child anymore..she's a woman and she's oh my goodness she's a young woman who isn't the spazz that helped Scott through getting the bite and overdosed on Adderall and refused to be still. She was all that and has grown into so much more, he kisses her deep and hard and tries to pour out the words he's still learning to say into the kiss. “I'll be here for you Stiles, in any way you'll have me I'm here” then she's spider monkeying herself to him “how about on this couch huh?” she waggles her brows and she's ridiculous and he's totally nuts about her. They have sex on the couch and in his bed (again) then he eats her out in the shower before she drops him off at the club to get his car and she goes home.

It's late enough that her dad has come home and left, satisfied with the text telling him that she was crashing at Lydia's place and they went shopping so she'd see him when she saw him. She has her clothes in a bag she got from Derek and she's ready to just get some sleep in his awesome sweats and her trusty flip flops that live in her jeep. She shrieks when she opens her bedroom door and is immediately pushed up against it “where the hell have you been?” Scott hisses out angrily against her ear. Once the initial shock subsided Stiles shoves Scott off her, “none of your fucking business asshole, now fuck off I'm tired”. He doesn't fuck off though, instead he grabs her arm and noses at the crook of her neck then tightens his already bruising grip and growls “Derek? Fucking Derek Stiles?! What in the actual hell?!” He's angry, indignant almost, like he has any right to feel that way. “You got a problem with my boyfriend McCall?” she asks as she levels him with a glare. Scotts wonky lower mandible drops and he just blinks at her for a moment while a myriad of emotions flit across his face and he finally settles on his kicked puppy expression, eyebrows drawn together and lower lip jutted out.. “Stiles?” it's barely above a whisper and she feels herself sway closer to him, as if compelled, when he rests his hand on her cheek she closes her eyes and leans into the touch. It happens like this every time, a constant push and pull, she cannot escape him, he's like the Sun and she is trapped in his orbit, he sustains and scorches her in the same breath and for that reason she cannot stay. She revels in his touch, the feel of his breath against her lips for just a moment longer, allowing herself this one last indulgence before she pulls back to put some distance between them. “You should go” she mutters under her breath knowing he can hear her, she won't meet his gaze but can feel him shifting, see his feet approaching her from where her gaze is on the ground. He ducks his head and catches her gaze “Stiles what is this? Why would you go to Derek? Why would you do that when you're mine?” “yours like Allison is yours?!” she screams...how dare he? Why would he think he could still say that? She is furious and her rage is a living breathing entity that has suddenly taken up space in the room. “Are you not listening? We're done here, you said you loved me Scott! You promised that we were forever, best friends for life and all that other bullshit I believed then you left me...” she hates that she's crying but she's not even sad anymore, her anger is ablaze in her chest and she feeds it with her every word. Stiles is shaking now but her voice is icy cold and even “does she know you were mine first?” Scott looks wounded by this “Stiles come on” and all Stiles does is step closer “do you think about me when you fuck her?” Scott is winded, he's never heard Stiles talk to him like this, no matter how angry she's been but the smell of her fury and tears,the sound of her voice and her trembling are all too much for Scott, he has to say something, do something to stop this. “Does she know the number of times you've almost killed me? The times you snuck out of her bed to crawl into mine so you could keep the beast at bay? Does she Scott?” and the laugh that comes out of Stiles' mouth is nothing like her laugh, it leaves Scott feeling cold.  
After a long moment of silence filled with Stiles' sniffles and their combined breathing she squares her shoulders and says as calmly as she can manage, “please leave me alone Scott. Maybe someday we'll look back at this as just a dark time in our friendship but I don't want you here right now, it's over.” And Scott...Scott can't accept this, it's not over...it can't be. 

He gathers her up in his arms and kisses her hard, hands demanding, lips possessive and leaving no room for doubt of his intention. The smell of Derek is overwhelming, it's all over her and he realizes she's wearing his clothes, he doesn't bother asking her to take the offending items off, he just shreds them with his claws. “Scott no, I'm done okay...we're done so just stop” she struggles against him to no avail, her heart rate sky rockets when she feels him shred the sweatpants she was wearing and leaving her completely naked. She thought it was a great idea leaving her underwear at Derek's for him to find but now she really wishes there was another layer between her and Scott, when he throws her on the bed she jumps up to make a run for the door but is stopped short when he blocks the door bodily and she runs right into his chest. “Scott please...just think about what you're doing okay?” she says while scrambling away from him as he advances slowly “I am thinking Stiles, and I think you need a reminder in who you belong to” “I'm not yours Scott, I waited for you and you chose her and it nearly killed me but I'm moving on so leave.me.alone” Scott lunges at her and a sickening crack rings through the air as his body hits the ground at her feet, she is so glad she upgraded to an aluminum bat. Stiles grabs a pair of under wear and sweat pants as well as a sweat shirt before racing down the hall, she's trying to get dressed and run, she looses her footing and can't right herself in time, the last thing she remembers is her breath catching in her throat and her heart seizing up before she tumbles down the stairs and lands in in a heap at the foot of the stairs.

Stiles awakes with a groan at the loud,insistent beeping sound that's making her fucking awful headache that much worse, she's almost blinded when she tries to open her eyes. “Stiles...baby girl I'm here, I'm right here” then there's a a hand sweeping her hair away from her forehead and her dad is hovering over her enough to shield her eyes from the light. She manages a weak smile “hey” she croaks out and winces at the feeling of her throat “water?” John asks already pouring her a glass, she accepts it gratefully. John takes the glass from her and places it on the table before wrapping her hand in both of his “Stiles” and her heart clenches at the sound of his voice “Stiles what happened?” She can't think of what to tell him, doesn't know how to tell him some of it without telling him everything but she's so scared and her father looks ready to kill a man and burst into tears so she lets the tears come and around a sob “daddy” and that's all it takes to have him moving, wrapping her up in his arms. Stiles cries long and loud about all the lies and the friend and lover she lost and the mess she feels like she's dragged her father into. The sheriff holds his daughter tight, rocks and shushes her while stroking her hair and wiping her tears as best as he can, he whispers comforting words and promises of protection he will die trying to keep...he does this until she finally tires herself out and falls asleep. The next time Stiles awakes it's to a tearful Melissa McCall , she wordlessly passes her a glass of water “for your throat, you were screaming”. Stiles drains the glass quickly and accepts another, “Stiles sweety, what happened” and the look of dread on her face makes Stiles' chest hurt. “uhm...how did I get here?” she asks instead picking at the loose thread of her blanket “Scott” and at the mention of his name her head shot up, eyes wide and a gasp escaped her lips , she gripped her blanket like a shield and pulled it up...visibly shaken. Melissa's hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head before lowering er hand and reaching for Stiles who just pulled her knees to her chest “Stiles honey did Scott...did he, oh god did Scott do this?” Stiles couldn't bear the look on Melissa's face and buried her face in her knees instead while shaking her head “I...I...I fell, I was running for the door and I fell...I tried to stop, to grab the rail but...” she trails off and shrugs.

John wanted to stay in the hospital to watch over Stiles but she assured him she'd be fine and the doctors were only keeping her for observation.. Stiles didn't want to fall asleep, she didn't want to close her eyes and feel Scotts hands,lips and breath all over her so she hummed to ans spoke to herself until late into the night, a chuckle from the door way caught her attention and she beamed at the figure watching her “Derek” she breathed. He strode over to her and she mentally prepared herself to evade his questions, the mere thought of it so exhausting she slumped a little, Derek stared into her eyes a long minute before leaning in to rub his cheek against hers, nose at her neck and plant a chaste kiss on her lips. “Do you want to talk about it right now?” he asked, and when she shook her head he scooted her aside and arranged on the bed so that she was lying on top of him, her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. “How'd you know where to find me ?” she asked, Derek interlaced their fingers “I'll always find you” she looked up at him with wide eyes “and your father finally answered when “sourwolf” wouldn't stop calling your phone”. He said this with a quirk of his lip so she guesses the nickname can stay, hopefully Derek will too.


	2. So I can breathe again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles pressed down on the plunger containing yellow wolfsbane that was currently lodged in Scotts chest, right in his heart as tears streamed down both their faces. “Sssssh, it's okay Scott, let go...I forgive you” she whispered and pressed a kiss against his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I can't begin to tell you how psyched I am about the response to this story. Thank you so much for the love and support! It got away from me again, I hate plot holes so I tend to over explain. I'm still learning and this is unbetad so please forgive me. I hope you enjoy. Any comments are welcome, any tips or prompts or whatever feel free to drop me a line. Thank again guys, love ya!
> 
> Okay now let me warn you guys that the rape/non-con is pretty hectic and if that sort of thing is a trigger for you then please don't read this. It's not attempted in this chapter, it's full on rape and I wrote it this way because I don't want to romanticize rape in any way, the reality of rape is that it's usually someone the victim knows, someone who feels entitled to them. It's ugly so please, you've been warned. I'm going to put more notes at the bottom. So yeah, this chapter was super dark. I don't know guys, I live in Durban South Africa and there is so much violence and turmoil happening around me so it definitely affected my writing

Stiles wakes up to find that Derek is gone, but the sheets still smell like him so she burrows her face deeper into the pillow and feels her body go lax as a sleepy smile spreads across her face. Derek smells amazing she thinks absentmindedly as she wraps the blankets around her a little tighter and rolls over to see her father snoozing in the chair next to her bed, she can't help the warm feeling that bubbles in her chest at the sight of the tofu burger wrapper in his lap. The sheriff wakes up startled by her laughter, “is this what it takes to get you to eat better? I should come to the hospital more often” she says through a laugh. John just shakes his head and smiles at his daughter while he gets up to stretch until he feels his back crack. “Ready to go?” he questions and she springs out of the bed, throwing the covers away and making her way to the door “god yes, I hate hospitals” but Johns bark of laughter has her turning around. “Your gown Stiles” he says while looking anywhere but at her “it's open in the back sweety” Stiles covers herself as best as she can before she scrambles back into the Derek scented covers all red faced and annoyed “well when you're done laughing I'd love to get some clothes” she says in a huff. Her father pats her knee and leaves the room, he returns with a doctor though instead of clothes and that has Stiles tilting her head and giving her father a questioning look “uuh, I don't want to alarm you dad but those clothes are pretty occupied at the moment” she tries going with humor and her father and the doctor both chuckle. “Stiles, Dr.Hoskins has a couple of questions for you and Parrish is coming in to ask a couple of questions too okay? We couldn't get anything out of you yesterday but we need to know some things about what happened to you kitten. I'll be right outside if you need me” he finishes with a kiss to her forehead and a comforting hand through her hair. 

Jordan Parrish is her fathers most trusted deputy and Stiles knew that there were going to be questions, it's just that she hadn't prepared herself yet, she needs time to... “Stiles?” she looks up to see that the doctor and deputy are both looking at her with concern painted on their faces so she attempts a weak smile. “ Stiles, your medical examination showed signs of...of uhm...sexual violation and...” “WHAT?!” her heart rate sky rockets “That's impossible! I fell okay?! I just fell down the stairs, what are you saying? Why are you lying?!” Stiles didn't know what came over her, but what did Jordan mean? Would Scott do that to her? While she lay on the floor of her own home, injured and unconscious? “Ssssshhh....daddy's here, calm down baby girl daddy's here” and when did her dad come back in, when did he sit down and hold her? Stiles just slumps against her dad and cries. “nononononono” is all she can manage to whisper to herself again and again, maybe if she said it enough it would make Jordan a liar, it could make the test results wrong. “Stiles?” and this time it was a woman's voice that fills her ears so she lifts her eyes to meet the doctors gaze, “the assault took place a while before the fall, it appears the evidence was washed away...” “Oh thank god” is all Stiles can say and then she feels her father stiffen and stop stroking her back. John slowly pulls away from Stiles to look into her eyes, she flushes and looks down at her knees “uhm, I was with my boyfriend before...well, he didn't hurt me or anything” she finished weakly with a bright blush. There is a long and extremely uncomfortable silence before the sheriff speaks “when you said you were with Lydia, you were with a boy” it wasn't a question “you lied to me” again, not a question. His tone has Stiles shrinking into herself “Sheriff please, this isn't the time. Stiles, honey you have bruises that indicate a struggle on your wrists and all over your body, there are cuts and lacerations that resemble animal claw marks across your back and thighs. You were definitely hurt, if your boyfriend is hurting you...” “What, no. De... my boyfriend would never hurt me. It was just me being clumsy okay, can I go home now?”more uncomfortable silence. John stands up and stiffly walks out of the room, the look on his face is enough to make Stiles' heart plummet into her stomach, Dr. Hoskins gives Stiles her card and tells her to call if she needs to talk. Jordan stands there a moment longer before he speaks, “Stiles, if he hurts you like that, even if he apologizes then you tell someone. If you're afraid of your father or what it might mean for his job then you tell me and I'll take care of it” Stiles' head snaps up at that, she hears the implied promise, the threat to whoever harms her and she nods once at him before her father walks back into the room with a bag in his hand. He still looks upset but his scowl is less severe so there's still hope that he might forgive her in this lifetime and she clings to that instead of the panic that is threatening to steal the air from her lungs.

 

The ride home is silent and Stiles wants to say something...anything but just can't so she chews on her hoodie draw strings, a nervous tick that hasn't escaped the sheriff's attention. John walks into the house and is halfway up the stairs when he realizes that he hasn't heard the door close and turns around to see what's taking Stiles so long to come in. She's standing at the door, staring at the spot at the bottom of the stairs, frozen on the spot while tears well up in her eyes “Stiles?” John says hesitantly, she looks up at him and for a second John sees the little girl who had just lost her mother while her father was out being a hero. He hurries back down the stairs to hold his daughter close “Stiles it's okay, I'm here now and you're safe” she burrows her face into his jacket and nods because she believes him, he's here now and she's safe. Once the moment passes she shakes herself and squares her shoulders before walking into the house and up the stairs, her steps slow when she reaches her bedroom door. It is with a trembling hand that she reaches for the door knob, she's so afraid of what might be on the other side. That's how John finds her; shaking and crying silent tears while holding the door handle in a white knuckled grip. He is so confused, Stiles isn't afraid of nor does she hide from anything but over night she's been replaced by this girl who won't tell him what happened to his Stiles and it's so frustrating. Dr Hoskins did warn him though that she would need time to open up so yelling or pressuring her would only cause more harm than good and if she felt the need to lie to him, anger wouldn't convince her to tell the truth. The sheriff stood next to her until she noticed him and stepped away from the door, allowing him to open it and do a complete sweep of the room. When she is sure it it's clear she walks in and crawls into her bed. Just as he was closing the door behind him he heard her say “don't go dad” so he pulls her computer chair near her bed and tells her about the time her mother met Tahar Rahim and he thought she was going to run off with him but instead Tahar told John that he was a lucky man to be so fiercely loved by a beautiful woman. It's one of Stiles' favourite stories about Claudia, she was an entire universe of a person and she'll always be proud to call her, her mother.

 

The next couple of days go by with lots of stories about Claudia since they always lift Stiles' spirit and forbidden foods being consumed in front of the television. On the third day the sheriff has to go back to work and Stiles assures him that she'll be fine “Stiles, when you're ready I'm here” he says into her hair giving her a tight hug “yeah dad, be safe okay” he gives a quick nod and heads out. The silence is a little suffocating so Stiles puts on some music, she settles on “The Black Keys” remembering how much Derek loves them before she falls asleep listening to “Howlin' For You” on repeat. She's coaxed out of sleep by featherlight kisses trailing up from her shoulder to the soft skin behind her ear and back down again in an endless loop of affection, she's in her bed again and there's a warm body behind her and a strong arm around her waist “mmm...D'rek knock it off” she mumbles as she snuggles back into the heat of his body but he stiffens and the grip around her tightens quickly until it's uncomfortable. “What did you call me?” a voice that isn't Derek's growls out, Stiles squeezes her eyes shut tight and whispers to herself “this isn't real, you're having a nightmare, wake up Stiles, come on wake up”. The apparition of Scott sat up and planted one hand next to her head and grabbed her chin with the other, trapping her beneath him “look at me Stiles” it said “you're not real, this is a nightmare and you're not real” she kept murmuring until nightmare Scott grew agitated and tightened his hold on her chin eliciting a gasp from her as her eyes flew open in terror. This wasn't a nightmare, this was real and Scott was here; She lifted her foot and it connected with the back of his head before she shuffled out from under him and went to fish for her bat in the closet “looking for this?” Scott asked from across the room she turned around to see him standing with her aluminum bat in hand “I took if to get the dent fixed and blood removed for you” he said conversationally. Stiles' eyes kept shifting from Scott to the door as Scott walked over to it, closing and locking it before pocketing the key. “Stiles I came to apologize okay, just give me a minute of your time. You don't have to be afraid of me okay, I just made a mistake and it won't happen again. I would never hurt you Stiles” he finished softly with a pout and furrowed brow. A week ago that face would have had Stiles whispering words of reassurance and forgiveness into Scotts skin, but now she just wants to punch him in that stupid puppy dog face. “You wanna try saying that without a baseball bat in your hand buddy” she snarked heatedly. He threw the bat behind him and she tried to dart towards it but was seated in Scotts lap on the edge of her bed before she knew what was happening. “Let me go!” she yelled; swinging blindly at him and trying to escape his hold “I'm sorry Stiles, I'm so fucking sorry” he cried. Stiles stopped when she felt moisture seeping through her sweatshirt, she looked down to see Scott was crying into her chest, muffled apologies and sniffles as his body shook with sobs. The anger was immediately abated as she placed her cheek on top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair while making soft shushing sounds, “sssssh, it's okay Scotty...I've got you ba...buddy”. They stayed like that for a long time before Scotts hands crept under Stiles' sweatshirt, she froze and stopped rocking them side to side while humming “Scott what are you...” she didn't get to finish her question though because Scott's lips were pressed firmly against hers as he pulls her impossibly closer. “I'm sorry Stiles, I'm sorry that I made you doubt how much I love you” a kiss “need you” another kiss “can't live without you” and it's like she's drowning . They break apart and he whispers “you're my forever” against her lips, Stiles' heart lurched in her chest as a quiet sob escaped her lips. She takes in this moment, wraps it up tightly and locks it up safely in her heart before she says quietly “you were my forever too Scott, for the longest time but” and she takes a shaky breath before continuing “ forever is a long time to feel this uncertain, not even I can bear that kind of sadness.” Stiles tried to get up but Scott wouldn't let go “Stiles please, I'm sorry...I'll make things right, just don't do this, don't leave me” and in that moment all Stiles could think to say was “sucks ,doesn't it?”

 

“This is about Derek, isn't it?” Scott asked through a growl, “it's about me Scott, now please leave. We're done for today and I'm tired” “no, I'm not leaving and you're not leaving me”. In an instant Scott had her pinned and was inhaling deeply in the crook of her neck, beneath the acrid stench of fear was the sweet scent that was all Stiles...his Stiles. “Scott, you said you were sorry, you said you wouldn't hurt me...you're hurting me okay so you should just get out and...” “No Stiles, you don't understand!” Scott was wild eyed “you're mine okay...no one else s, mine!” Stiles struggled against his hold but she was effectively trapped with his knees on either side of her thighs and her wrists trapped in one of his hands while his other hand undid his belt “Scott please” she begged tearfully “don't...don't do this...I'm your friend, your best friend...Scott please” “ssssshhh baby, it's okay...just relax okay”. Stiles squeezed her eyes shut when he pulled her pants and underwear down , a blush of shame crept up her cheeks when she moaned at his fingers working her clit. The second he lifts off her a little bit in order to work her pants off the rest of the way she tried to kick out and got him in the ribs which resulted in him back handing her hard enough to cause her head snap to the side and blood to fill her mouth. Scott grabbed her face roughly and hissed “Stiles, please don't make me hurt you” “you're already hurting me Scott, can't you see that? Can't you see how fucking scared I am!” Scott leaned away as if considering the possibility of just stopping, like maybe he didn't realize what he was doing until she vocalized it and hope sprung anew in her chest. Then, Scott positioned himself, she felt the blunt head of his dick at her entrance and she screamed, thrashed and tried to break free with a new vigor, he pushed in with one painful motion. Scott lay still for a second, taking in how wet and warm and tight and perfect Stiles was, before he started thrusting, she was still screaming and crying though “somebody help me! Dad, dad pleeeeease help me! Save me!” and Scott hated how she sounded, so afraid, so panicked but he needed to do this. Once Stiles was claimed and remembered how much she loves Scott then things would go back to normal and he would make it up to her, she would forgive him...she always does.

#

Derek couldn't believe how much he'd overslept, he knew the sheriff was back at work today and he could finally get in some much needed alone time with Stiles. She had texted the pack that she would accept visitors in the following week but just needed some down time after her hospital visit, she also added that anyone who just showed up was liable to get shot. Stiles then sent Derek a private message about how much she missed him and couldn't wait for him to stop creeping on her and come inside the house. He took a quick shower and decided to skip the shave, Stiles mentioned in their late night texts that she loved the feel of his facial hair against her skin and he had shaved the day before last so he figured she'll appreciate it. He's about a block and a half away when a sound he heard it, he heard Stiles screaming for help and stepped on his accelerator with so much force the Camero's tires screeched as he sped towards the Stilinski residence. Derek was surprised to see that Scott was already there since Stiles had mentioned that she didn't want to see anyone but Derek and that meant Scott too, he also figured that he might've sensed she was in danger before he did. Another scream shakes him from his thoughts and has him kicking her front door off its hinges before he's barreling towards the source of the noise, he's hit with the stench of rage, fear, sadness, guilt and it's all so much that it stops him in his tracks for a moment. His wolf is clawing wildly to get to her, but he reigns it in a creeps towards the now muffled noises and grunts, the sound of bed springs and sobs and his wolf snaps free at the sight before him.

 Scott doesn't know his ass from his elbows for a second, first he's hurtling through the air then he's being struck repeatedly and he knows that it's another werewolf. His senses are all over the place though so scent and sight are not on his side but the instinct to protect Stiles from the threat has him fighting blind while trying to get himself together. It's the Alpha roar that rips through him that gives him some clarity and then the gravity of it sets in, Derek is here, Derek caught him and Stiles together, he's furious and Stiles is in danger. He looks over to the bed where Stiles has stopped screaming for Derek to stop before he kills Scott, and isn't that just like Stiles to worry about the werewolf who can heal when she's painfully human and fragile. Scott doesn't hesitate, can't afford to so he picks up the discarded baseball bat and swings at Derek's head.

Stiles looks away from Derek just in time to see Scotts swing in motion, she tries to pull Derek out of the way but the bat makes impact with her arm and she hears more than fells the way the bone shatters under Scotts brute strength. In pain and shock Stiles is so grateful for the blackness that takes her away from all of this.

Derek is about to deliver the finishing blow when he hears Scott say “she'll never forgive you” through the blood that's pouring out of his mouth, and he might be right...he isn't worth it, Derek has found another way, a better way. So, he releases Scott a scoops Stiles up in his arms, he gets her into the car as the sound of sirens come closer and closer but he won't wait for them.

“Sheriffs department, how can I help you?” the operator answered on the second ring “I need to speak to the Sheriff” is all Derek said, “I'm sorry sir but the sheriff is currently...” “it's about his daughter, he'll take my call”. The next voice on the line was steady but Derek could hear the panic waiting at the edge of all that calm “Sheriff Stilinski”, “Derek Hake here sir, I have Stiles with me and we're on our way to Beacon Hills Memorial. Please meet us there” there was the sound of movement and Derek assumes that the sheriff is making his way over to the hospital. “What happened?” “I'm pulling into the hospital sir, I have to carry her in. I'll explain once you get here but please hurry” and with that Derek hung up and made his way around the car to get Stiles some medical attention.

 

One day, just one freaking day he left his daughter alone and she was back in the hospital. Not only was she back in the hospital but the “Sourwolf” who was none other than Derek freaking Hale was calling to alert him that he was taking his baby girl back to the hospital. He suspected that he might be the boyfriend that Stiles wasn't willing to speak about, the sheriff doesn't know how to feel about any of this but he is furious and confused so he's racing to his daughters side and he will get answers.

When the sheriff arrives at the hospital he is greeted by the sight of a bloodied Derek Hale sitting in handcuffs and ignoring the questions he was being asked by Parrish and his partner. “Mr. Hale you need to come with us and tell us what happened” “and you need to leave me alone” he stated through gritted teeth. John walked over to him, he stared Derek down for a long moment trying to reign in his emotions “we've got this sir” the young deputy tried to put himself between the sheriff and Derek as he spoke. John fixed Jordan with a cool stare and he moved aside “you want to tell me whats going on here Derek?” John asked. Derek sighed “I was coming over to see Stiles, to make sure she was okay but when I got to the door she was screaming and I kicked the door in and ran inside to investigate...” Derek trailed off with tears in his eyes, “I would've been there sooner but I fell asleep...I thought she would be safe at home”. John was losing his patience “what happened to my daughter?!” “he was on top of her, smothering her screams...I...I don't know if he's alive or not, I just lost it”. Derek's voice was strained and his fists were balled up and he was visibly shaking “who? Who are you talking about Derek!” The sheriff was hysterical, if he was understanding this correctly then someone had come into his house and violated his baby girl, they would not escape his wrath...”Scott”. The name cut through his mental rant “what did you say?” John couldn't believe his ears, “it was Scott, in the house, hurting Stiles it was Scott McCall”. John's legs give way and he would've hit the ground if it weren't for Derek reaching out to keep him up, this couldn't be happening. John trusted Scott, Stiles...oh god he trusted that boy like a son. He trusted Scott, loved him and left his baby girl in his care for so long, Derek was wrong, he had to be...yet the look on the young mans face told the sheriff that he was deluding himself.

Stiles screams herself awake the next evening and dissolves into a panic attack that causes her to black out yet again, by the time she was fully conscious it was late into the night. She lies stock still trying to squint and take in her surroundings but the loud beeping sound is getting louder and scaring her “Stiles?” her head snaps in the direction of the voice and she sobs with relief “daddy”. John cradles her in his arms for a long time while stroking her hair and back like her mother did whenever she was upset. John tells Stiles how it's Derek's version of events versus Scotts at the moment and they need to hear the truth from her, when she tells him that Derek saved her life Melissa slides down to the ground with a shrill cry from her position at the door. They know what this means, know that Scott isn't who they all thought he was, know that he hurt Stiles, violated her body and her trust and that he needs to be dealt with. The pack couldn't believe the news once it reached them, that Scott had attacked Stiles and that he was the reason that she was in the hospital the first time around. Stiles goes through the motions of the legal process even though this isn't how she wanted to do things, Scott didn't fight the charges and Stiles vouched for the fact that her arm was broken by accident, he was aiming for Derek. That didn't help his case if you were wondering. Scott was sentenced to 8 years for rape and an additional 5 years due to the great bodily harm Stiles sustained. Stiles kissed Derek goodbye the day after the trial and disappeared for a year and a half before she showed up in New York where Lydia ran into her at a boutique. The news had Derek flying into New York on the same night.

Stiles looks amazing with her hair in a wavy bob and her lithe body even more toned than it was when Derek had last seen her, the fear that had clung to her for the months before she kissed him goodbye was long gone and she looked like the Stiles he knew and loved before Scott lost his fucking mind. He was serving time in a prison for the supernatural after he nearly killed his cellmate 6 months into his sentence. Derek shook himself out of those thoughts and walked over to the woman of his dreams, “hey sourwolf, long time no see” she said with an easy smile. She took him to a coffee shop, told him how she needed to be away from everyone, wanted to stop being so scared all the time and as much as she loved the folks back home they were enabling the fear she couldn't stand. Derek moved up to New York a month later to be with Stiles.

A year later saw Derek on one knee asking Stiles to marry him and her tearfully accepting during a pack gathering in Beacon Hills.

Stiles pressed down on the plunger in the syringe containing yellow wolfsbane that was currently lodged in Scotts chest, right in his heart as tears streamed down both their faces. “Sssssh, it's okay Scott, let go...I forgive you” she whispered and pressed a kiss against his temple. Scott convulsed violently beneath her “th...th..thank you Stiles, I lo...lo...love you” she nodded and and kissed him once, chastely on the lips before slipping out of the cell and back to her life, back to her fiance. Derek held her through her grief, he knew what it was to lose family and even after everything Scott was Stiles' family. The funeral was small, and when it was all over Stiles finally felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there might be some questions about why Stiles went after Scott even though he was serving time for his crime. Stiles' father is a man of the law so she had decided to let things get done by the book initially but the time she spent away was to prepare herself for their final interaction. I didn't want to make this chapter any longer than it already was by explaining that she was training and stuff but yeah. I hope that clears things up a bit.


End file.
